


i've just seen a face (i can't forget the time or place where we just met)

by karalovesallthegirls



Series: falling (yes I am falling) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also Lena is a mind reader????, also tbh drunk kisses are so great, and Lena is a good friend who is trying very hard to be a Good Friend, and not have her first kiss with her v cute friend be while she's drunk, even if she is very kissable and very cute, idk if i'm using tags properly, its hard not to kiss someone you like when said someone really really wants to kiss you, oh also PRE RELATIONSHIP, whaddup hoe Kara is DRUNK, what a journey we'll all go on together now, would recommend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karalovesallthegirls/pseuds/karalovesallthegirls
Summary: Okay, stay cool Kara. Just don't let Lena know you want to kiss her and it'll all be good."What was that?" Lena says, turning to Kara. "Did you just say you want to kiss me?"Crap.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to every drunk girl I’ve ever made out with and every drunk girl I’ve ever been. Y'all make the world a better place.

Kara meant to call Alex, or she thinks she did at least.

 She kind of remembers telling the little robot lady in her phone to call her sister, but considering she’s sitting in the back of a very expensive town car with Lena Luthor it’s looking like the little robot lady might have dropped the ball. It’s okay, though, because Lena keeps smiling at her and she let Kara wrap her up in the tightest cuddle she can do without crushing her. She's not entirely sure how she went from the alien bar to cuddled in this car, but Kara isn't one to ride a gift horse to water and make it drink, or something.

Whatever, it doesn't matter; all that matters is she's here now and the second she got in the car Kara smushed herself against and around Lena and she is so warm and kind and pretty and she’s rubbing gentle circles on Kara’s back and her neck is so comfy against Kara’s face and wow she even smells pretty who knew pretty had a smell and she has such a nice and pretty face and-

“I don’t think I’ve ever been complimented this much in my life,” Lena says with a laugh, cutting through the haze of Kara’s rambling thoughts. Kara tenses up for a moment, wondering if Lena might possibly be a mind reader.

“Nope, you’re just thinking out loud.”

Kara’s eyes narrow suspiciously. Definitely a mind reader. 

“God, you are really gone aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m right here? Wow you are really pretty,” Kara replies, earning another soft laugh from Lena. The gentle rumble of it against Kara's ear is probably the most soothing sound she's ever heard in her life. 

“I have to say, I think I quite like drunk Kara. Who knew it was possible for you to become an even sweeter person?” her voice is steady, amused, but Kara can hear the nervous tick and swallow.

Kara nuzzles her nose against Lena’s neck in reply and wonders why Lena is always so nervous around her. Lena may act all cool and collected, but Kara knows. Kara can hear her nerves through the chaos. Her powerful, sexy lady nerves. But no matter what it never shows on her face, she’s always a cool little cucumber. How does she keep her face so calm all the time? Her face is amazing, Kara really likes Lena’s face. She thinks about it a lot but especially now. She always wonders what it would be like to kiss her face. Oh Rao, Lena's a mind reader and she's gonna know now because Kara can't stop thinking about kissing her face!

Okay, stay cool Kara. Just don't let Lena know you want to kiss her and it'll all be good.

"What was that?" Lena says, turning to Kara. "Did you just say you want to kiss me?"

Crap.

“I, uh, no. I said do you want to kiss… you.”

_Nice save._

“I’m sorry, what?”

“You know," she gestures vaguely, "Haven't you ever wanted to make out with yourself?”

A moment passes, and then Lena lets out a burst of a laugh. Not the reaction Kara expected.

“No, I can’t say I have.”

Kara can't help the genuine gasp of horror. The idea that anyone, even Lena, would not want to kiss Lena Luthor is just unacceptable.

“What! How have you not wanted that? Have you seen your face? You have such a kissable face!” She’s slurring a bit in her haste to get Lena to understand. “If I had your face I would want to make out with it all the time. Just, all the time,” she hiccups, "I would just put your face. On my face. All the time."

“As in you would wear my face?”   
  
“Yep! Put it right on top of my face.”

Lena’s eyes glimmer with amusement and affection.

“Well I suppose my face must be pretty kissable if Kara Danvers says so. Perhaps I should want to make out with myself.”

Kara nods vigorously, happy she sees the truth. Lena is a smart lady, Kara’s surprised she never considered this before. Lena presses on with a teasing pout, “But sadly for you I’m not going to give you my face to wear.” 

Kara shrugs, settling back against Lena. She’s basically in the other woman’s lap, her legs draped across her, one arm around the back of her neck. Her other hand plays with Lena’s, tracing their laced fingers softly (gotta be soft, super soft) with her thumb.

 “S’okay,” Kara says, “‘Cause I especially want to kiss your face when its on you.”

Lena gets really quiet then, talking wise, but Kara hardly notices that. She’s too distracted by how loud Lena’s pulse seems now. Is that a normal heartbeat for humans? Its been going fast since Kara first stumbled into the car, but now its just going bananas. It seems really fast like maybe there’s something wrong with Lena. Kara concentrates real hard - which is, you know, real hard what with the way her brain is spinning and Lena’s pulse is beating faster and faster against her face - and she tries to think of what a fast pulse might mean.

Then it hits her: Lena’s sick. Something is wrong in Lena’s body and she can hear it and she needs to know what it is so she can help fix Lena.

Kara presses her face against Lena’s throat just beneath her jawline, trying to get closer to her pulse, as if that will somehow make it easier to diagnose what’s wrong. Her nose is cold against Lena’s skin, and she nuzzles a bit to try and warm it up. Lena’s pulse jumps. Yep, definitely sick, reacting to the cold. Her pulse is cold now. She has a cold.

Kara has to save her. Kara’s a hero, she saves people all the time. Definitely she can save Lena. She can save anybody! Why are Kara’s lips so dry all of a sudden? Superheroes shouldn’t have dry lips. You can't save people if your lips are chapped. She licks them to try and fix the terrible dryness and maybe accidentally her tongue drags just the tiniest bit against Lena’s neck. Lena jolts, fingers flexing in Kara's, pulse jumping even faster, and the rapid _thump-thump-thump_ is so fascinating right now that Kara doesn’t even have to consider before she’s doing it again with a slower, more purposeful lick.

“Kara,” Lena says, and Kara swears she’s never heard Lena’s voice sound so thick, “Maybe we should slow down a little bit, don’t you think?” Her voice has the tiniest quiver - Kara can hear it shaking in her throat - and Lena is sick and she wants Kara to stop trying to help her but Kara can’t, helping people is what she does! Kara runs her fingers through Lena’s hair, scratching at her scalp and hoping maybe she can massage the cold away.  Lena lets out a little noise and shifts, her hips jolting forward just a _little_ bit against Kara and-  

Oh.

Kara understands what’s happening now.

“I should take a nap,” Kara says, going stiff against Lena. She needs to get some control over herself. “Just until we get back to my place.” Lena laughs a cracked sort of laugh and pats her on the shoulder.

“That might be best.”

She can’t sleep, obviously. Not now that she can feel the effects she’s having on Lena. Pretty, kissable Lena. Kara didn’t even know she could effect on Lena, and now here she is in her lap. Never in her life has Kara felt such complete temptation; it’s like there’s a giant cake wrapped up in her arms and she’s not allowed to even taste the frosting. But Kara is a hero; she has self-control. She can share air with a kissable cake and not kiss and/or lick it.

And she really does try to nap against Lena’s shoulder in a respectful position, one that doesn’t give her such easy access to that racing pulse that calls out to her like a siren’s song. Kara is strong. She has to stop trying to lick Lena. _Don’t lick Lena, don’t lick Lena_ , she chants in her head.

She licks Lena.

Just on the shoulder this time, nowhere near where she wants to be, but still it is very much a lick. Lena doesn’t react, like she’s pretending that didn’t happen at all, just scrolling through her phone like Kara Danvers didn’t just casually lick her shoulder.

Maybe Kara's sneakier than she thinks. Maybe Lena doesn't even know how tempting her frosting is to Kara. Maybe she can casually lick her way back to where she wants to be, just leave a lick trail from her shoulder to her throat without getting in any trouble at all. Casual, she thinks, as her tongue drags across Lena’s collarbone, she totally doesn’t even notice. In a matter of seconds she’s pressing back into her previous position, her face wedged against Lena’s neck. She can feel the woman’s breathing, the way her pulse beats steadily along, and Kara wants nothing more than to make it race faster.

“Kara,” Lena says, there’s a slight whimper to her voice, a slight shifting of her body. Kara can tell now, can sense it in every way just what Lena’s nerves are. That they’re actually a lot like Kara’s, that maybe she thinks of Kara as some unlickable cake as well. Lena’s fingers clench in hers. “This isn’t you napping.” 

Kara lets her nose drag a bit behind Lena’s ear, lets her mouth open just enough to press her lips against the skin she finds there. Kara can’t help the little thrill that rushes through her when she feels Lena’s heartbeat jump and that small shudder that goes through the woman wrapped in her arms when she lets out a hot breath against her neck. Feeling brave, Kara kisses her again, more obviously, just below her ear, and then right beside it. Lena’s shuddering is more noticeable now, and Kara can’t help herself as she bites gently on her earlobe, swiping at it with her tongue. Lena moans now, like a long-held sigh finally being released.

“You’re drunk and- and we should really nap," Lena breathes, her eyes squeezed shut tightly.

“We can nap after I do this,” Kara says, and her words pressed hotly against Lena’s ear. Lena shudders again with another little whimper that makes Kara tingle all over and she grabs Kara's jacket in a white-knuckled grip with her free hand.

“Your friendship is very important to me,” Lena whispers slowly, and the tremor is in her voice like she’s just barely keeping it together, “and I don't want to mess it up by doing any _thhhh_ -” 

Kara sucks at her pulse point, effectively cutting off any coherency Lena may still have. Lena lets out the breathiest little moan Kara has ever heard in her life, and she thinks she hears her whisper fuck under her breath, or maybe she just feels it vibrating through Lena amid the beating pulse that started this all, but all she can really focus on in this moment is the way every kiss and lick and bite she gives causes some kind of physical reaction. She wants a million more reactions out of Lena.

And boy is she getting them. It’s like Lena doesn’t know what to do, squirming about with her fingers flexing in their tight grip she has on Kara’s jacket. Her entire body is quivering as she wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her tightly against her, her neck angled to the side for easier access. Kara has her pressed back into the seat cushion and she’s got one hand wrapped around Lena’s lower back and the other is tugging at the button on her shirt. It’s only when Kara manages to free the button and start nosing under the collar of her shirt that Lena fully pushes her away.

“Okay!” Her voice cracks, and she has to clear her throat thoroughly before she can speak. “Let’s all just calm down for a second.”

She holds Kara at arms length; Kara lets out a sad whimper.

“No no, don’t you look at me like that. You are very,” deep breath, shudder, “Very drunk and you’re not thinking clearly and this very much cannot happen.”

Kara whines.

“I just want to kiss you.”

Lena shudders again, letting out a barely controlled breath. Kara’s eyes feel cloudy like there’s a fog over her pupils, and she’s not sure what to make of the look Lena is giving her right now. She just knows she’d like to kiss it off her face. So She tries.   
  
“Hey! No, no no. God you are strong. How are you so strong?” Lena’s hand smushes up against her face to hold her away. Kara licks her palm before pulling her face free. So much licking, she’s never wanted to lick another person so badly. She just wants to lick Lena all over.

"Oh God," Lena says, and Kara belatedly remembers that she's dealing with a mind reader here. 

Luckily for both of them the town car has just rolled up to Kara's apartment.

"Well here we are, my home. My pad. My spot." Kara's hand bounces against the window as she gestures towards the somewhat derelict building. "Care to see the inside, pretty lady?”

Kara fumbles with the door handle and flops quite literally out of the car, landing face first on to the pavement. She pops back up with a wide grin, her glasses lopsided, and Lena tries so, so hard not to smile - it'll only encourage her - but its hard to resist that Danvers charm. She can’t help it, though. Not with Kara.

"Are you okay?"

Kara hops up with a laugh, stumbles, catches herself.

"Of course! Now come on! I'll race you!"  


* * *

  
She makes it up one flight of stairs before she throws up.  

After that she finally settles down, getting quiet and somber as Lena marches her to her floor.

 It’s only once they’re both inside her apartment that Kara finally speaks, sheepishly mumbling,

“I’m really sorry about all of that in the car. I’m sorry I kept licking you, that’s really weird. Why am I so weird?? Oh god, you hate me now for being so weird.”

  Lena helps take off Kara’s jacket as she rambles and folds it neatly. She pushes the other woman backwards towards her bedroom and guides her to her bed.

“I don’t hate you, Kara.”

With a firm push, she knocks Kara down on the mattress. Kara falls flat with a huff and Lena searches her room a bit before finding a large t-shirt she figures will be comfortable enough to sleep in. She helps pull Kara into a sitting position. Kara looks at her like she hung the moon herself.

“Arms up,” she says, and Kara obeys.

“You are so understanding, I love how understanding you are,” Kara says as Lena takes off her blouse and replaces it with the soft tee, “It really makes me want to kiss you,” Lena pulls her shoes off and stacks them neatly in line by her bed, “I really want to kiss you, I know I puked a second ago but if I brush my teeth will you let me kiss you?”   
  
Lena sighs, deep and slow.  
  
 “Why don’t you ask me again when you’re sober, hmm?”

“Orrrrr,” Kara drawls, “What if I just… stop being drunk? Just, right now?”

Lena’s eyebrows arch, her face open and questioning as Kara concentrates real hard, squinting with the effort. After a moment, she smiles.

“Okay I’m sober now. Let’s make out.”   
  
She tries to pull Lena into the bed with her but her hands are not totally obeying her right now and she ends up flopping over on to her back with Lena watching in amusement and not at all in bed with her, which is the exact opposite of what she wants right now.

Lena laughs.

“Yes, you seem very sober right now.”

Kara opens her mouth to say something witty and soberly to win her woman’s affection, but she gets distracted by the softness she finds in the eyes staring back at her. She lets out a whimsical sigh and smiles a dopey grin at Lena, who has started to pull off Kara’s jeans.

“Did you know that you have the prettiest eyes in the whole universe? You really do. And I’ve seen a lot of eyes on lots of planets in this universe and none of them are even a little bit close to yours.”

Lena tucks the blankets over her and grabs Kara’s phone to set an alarm.

“And just how many planets have you been to, Miss Danvers?” she asks, and Kara concentrates, eyes squinting, counting on her fingers.  
   
 “15 I think? Maybe 16.”

Her eyelids are feeling really heavy. Kara hasn’t felt this tired in years, not since she was on Krypton and actually needed a full night’s sleep. She gives Lena another sleepy smile, but Lena doesn’t smile back. She’s got an intense look on her face, and she’s staring at Kara in a way that makes her feel hot all over. She’s not sure if its good or bad, but she tries her hardest not to break eye contact. Inevitably, her eyes drift shut.

She’s dimly aware of the bed shifting and her glasses being carefully plucked away. That’s a bad thing, probably, but Kara can’t really think right now. Mon-El was right, when you close your eyes it does feel like you’re spinning through space. Her body’s rolling, she’s flying through the sky even as she lays here with her eyes closed. Somewhere, distantly, she’s aware of Lena letting out a small sigh, Lena resting her hand against Kara’s cheek. Lena’s lips pressing against her forehead. Somewhere behind the swirling and tumbling dream she’s fallen into, Kara can hear Lena’s whisper:

“Good night, Supergirl.”  


* * *

  
Kara wakes up to a migraine and a lot of missing memories. She finds her clothes from the night before folded neatly in a stack, her shoes next to them, and a glass of water with some pain meds by her bed. She’s never had a hangover before and after this horrible experience she will likely never have one again, because oh Rao she licked Lena Luthor.  

Her phone buzzes and she sees Lena’s name calling. She thinks about everything that happened last night, all the stupid things she did, and hits decline.  


* * *

  
   
It’s not that she’s avoiding Lena necessarily, it’s just she always has things she needs to do on the opposite side of town any time Lena tries to see her. That’s not avoiding, that’s just busy scheduling! And sure, maybe Kara hasn’t been returning her texts or calls or that one fax she somehow managed to get to her, but Kara is a very busy junior reporter now! She has to write articles! On important things! Like the new bowling alley they’re building on 4th street, or how no one knows what that weird moss is that keeps growing on the old buildings downtown, or -

Fine, she’s avoiding her.

But what else can she do? They don’t exactly sell “sorry I got drunk last week and licked you a bunch” greeting cards! Kara has really grown to like Lena and now she’s gone and messed everything up. How can she ever face her again? Kara is of the House of El, and if there is one thing her people had it was pride, and her drunken behavior has destroyed almost all of it. What little she had left resolved her to one sad option: Kara Danvers can never speak to Lena Luthor again.    
  
“Hey Ponytail,” Snapper says, snapping through her self-wallowing, “You got an interview request from Lena Luthor, she says they’ve got some new product and she’s letting us have the exclusive as long as you’re the one who talks to her. Congratulations. Now get your ass down there.”  
  
  “Great!” Kara chirps, her voice cracking. “Totally great.”  


* * *

    
Kara is let straight into Lena’s office. She had hoped she might have some delays, maybe an alien could attack L Corp or Lena could go on a spontaneous road trip across the country, but sadly she is given no time to mentally freakout before she’s being let into the CEO’s office. Lena’s sitting at her desk, her face calm and her pulse racing like always, and Kara cringes when she realizes she’s wearing a turtle neck despite the summer heat. Lena doesn’t even look up from her work.    
  
“Oh, Miss Danvers. What a surprise,” Lena says, clearly unsurprised. “I wasn’t sure you’d actually come, what with you avoiding me and all.”  
  
 Great! It hasn’t even been thirty seconds yet and they’re already off to a great start. Kara laughs loud, disproportionately.

“What? No. I haven’t been avoiding you! I would never - maybe, maybe you’ve been avoiding me, huh? Did you consider that? You know I don’t even….. okay yes I have.”  
   
Lena hums, finally looking at her. Kara can’t read anything in her eyes but she hears the little jump her pulse makes. Kara can’t help but squirm. Lena seems to take pity on her, though, and starts to tell her about the new product coming out through L Corp in the coming month.

They manage to talk for almost ten minutes without straying and Kara actually starts to think she might be able to get out of here unscathed when Lena says, casually, refusing to look at Kara, “so are we going to talk about the other week or are we done being friends?” There’s pain in her voice, and Kara hates herself for putting it there.    
  
“No, Lena! It’s not- of course we’re still friends! You’re one of my closest friends!”  A sigh of relief seems to ease through Lena’s shoulders then, and she finally looks up. She doesn’t say anything though, just leaving Kara in silence. Kara clears her throat again, shifting. Looks like the ball is in her court for this conversation.  

“Yes, so. About that- what happened when I… When I did that.”

 Lena can’t help the conspiratorial little smirk that graces her lips or the way she leans forward to say,

“You mean when you told me you wanted to wear my face so you can make out with it?”

“Yep yes yep that,” she clears her throat, “When I did that thing that you just said. I need to apologize for that. Also for, um,” she gestures towards Lena’s turtle neck, clearly out of place in this weather. “For doing all that.”

“Yes, you definitely did a number on my neck.” Lena laughs at the horrified look Kara sends her. She waves it off.

“Don’t worry about it. I thought it was cute, in a somewhat creepy way. Very flattering. Lots of licking.” She laughs again as Kara buries her face in her hands with a deep and embarrassed moan.  
   
“I am so, so sorry. I’m usually all about consent and I am so sorry for repeatedly trying to kiss you and licking you when you clearly didn’t want me to do so. I’m really, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Kara. You wouldn’t have done anything untoward,” Kara gives her a face, so she amends, “well, more untoward than licking me a bunch.”

“Right. Yes, okay. And I am very sorry about all that. From now on only sober me will interact with you, scout’s honor.” She packs all her stuff up as she talks, fighting her basic instincts telling her to fly away as quickly as possible. Lena pouts.  
  
 “Aw no! I don’t want that. Drunk you was a great deal of fun. The only problem I really had was it would have been a first kiss. I don't like my first kisses with pretty girls to be when one of us is drunk.”

Kara lets out a shocked little laugh, not sure how to process that while Lena just smiles at her. Moving robotically, Kara just manages to make it halfway to the door when she’s called back.

“Oh, and Miss Danvers?”

Kara flinches, looks back at Lena. Lena smirks that mysterious smirk of hers.  
   
“I wouldn’t be opposed to it, you know. _Sober_ you kissing my very kissable face. I think I’d quite like it, actually.”

Heat rushes to Kara’s face, she has to be smooth now. Lena's knocked it out of the park with two great lines already. Kara needs to turn on that Danvers charm.

  “Neat!” she squeaks, cringes, and follows with, “Well, okie dokie then!”

Her voice cracks like a pubescent pre-teen and she runs away before it can betray her any further. She tries to block out the sound of Lena’s echoing laughter as she flees.

This was going to be harder than she thought.


End file.
